


Max the Sub or Dom

by DrKosmo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrKosmo/pseuds/DrKosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max discovers if she's the sub or dom.</p><p>Victoria: "Who the fuck are you talking to?<br/>Max just sighs and walks to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.<br/>Victoria: "Well don't fucking answer me then bitch!"</p><p>My first story. sorry if it's not that good.<br/>I'll try to portray the characters as best i can from the video game.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you liked the first chapter of my first story. I wasn't quite sure where i was going to start but i like how it turned out :D  
> I think it portrays the character's quite well, max might seem more confident but i thought about this being set after the video game (in my mind the game ended with all rainbows and happiness  
> where everyone lived and Jefferson went to prison) and max would be more confident after everything that happened. 
> 
> Excited to start my first story hope you enjoyed it :D

*Ding*.....*Ding*....*Ding*  
Max sits up in her bed rubbing her eyes, she picks up her phone to check the time 6:30am.  
Max:"Urgggg" 

Max get's out of bed and looks in the mirror "I need to stop staying up so late" She walks over to get her shower supplies and walks to the bathroom  
"Victoria blasting her music as always" max's sighs, she always wonders how someone with so much talent can be such a bitch to her. "One of life's mystery's"  
max blurts out loud while Victoria just walks out of her room wearing pink pajama bottoms and top.

Victoria: "Who the fuck are you talking to?" said with a bitchy smirk on her face, Max just sighs and walks to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.  
she could hear Victoria say "Well don't fucking answer me then bitch!", Max just giggled to herself. Victoria doesn't know why max gets under skin so easy.  
"Why doesn't she fucking fight back" Victoria says to herself as she follows max into the bathroom. 

Max walking to the bathroom and takes the only free shower available at the end near the wall. she sighs happily "thank god i don't have to wait for a shower to be free with Victoria"  
Max thinks. She walking into the shower and closes the curtain, taking off her grey pajama shorts and stop with three birds on it. Victoria walks into the bathroom  
shortly after max gets into the shower. "god damn it" Victoria shouts. Max tenses up when she hears Victoria's voice echo through the bathroom then quickly relaxes  
when the hot shower hits her body. 

Victoria walks past a shower and noticed the curtain was slightly open. She peeks her head to the open curtain and notice it was max, Victoria found herself scanning her  
eyes up and down max's body. "What are you doing vic?" she says to herself and walks towards the walk to lean against waiting for someone to free up a shower. the image of  
Max's naked body kept popping into her mind "What the fuck am i thinking about her for, out of all the girls in the dorm it had to be her" as she was about to rub her face  
a shower got free up. Vic walked into the shower giving the last person to use it an evil glare. she needed to get max out of her head some how and being a bitch seemed to help.  
As Max's body was leaving her head she started to hear a faint voice, she walked out of the water stream to hear it better, she knew it was coming from the shower next to her  
the last shower on her right. She strained her ears and started to hear a faint moan "OMG, is someone masturbating in the shower?" Vic was shocked, sure she done it too  
but she liked the feeling of getting caught at any second it turned her on but she never thought someone else would do it too. She started to think about who it could be then  
max's body popped into her head. Vic gasped as she realized that's the shower max's was in, "No way! it can't be max, maybe she got out of the shower and it's someone else"  
Vic heard a sharp moan and then heard max say in a low voice "oh god". Vic just stood there with her mouth open, she couldn't believe max would so something like this, she doesn't  
seem like the type masturbate in the shower. As Vic was standing there listening to max moan, she started to get turned on. Vic's breathing got heavy as max's got heavier.


	2. Victoria takes a dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria get's to class and sit in her usually spot next to the vintage cameras in a glass case. She's still thinking about max and it pisses her off that max turned her on so much. Vic takes her tablet out of her bag and looks at her Facebook feed. Taylor posting a pic with her mum in the hospital "i really hope her mum gets better soon, she was so upset when it happened it broke my heart" Vic thought to herself, when she looked up from her tablet she see's max walk into the room and instantly pictures her naked. vic bites her lip when she thinks of it and she can feel herself get turned on all over again. When she looks up she locks eyes with Max then looks back at her tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed how long this chapter is sorry XD
> 
> I really didn't intend for this chapter to end the way it did but the way i write i just let it flow...yep  
> But i thought i'd leave it where i did. I'm really liking the way this is going plus THEY KISSED :3

Victoria snaps out of her trance, she quickly washes herself, gets dressed and walks to her room. She gets into her room and closes the door behind her still thinking about Max's moans. "omg, what just happened? why did she turn me on so much! she fucking  
pisses me off so much" Vic walks towards her bed and lays down. "how can i look at her now, all i see is her naked and hear her moans. what the fuck should i do...i could make fun of her for it...no then she'll know i watched her shower and listen to her moans."  
Vic sighs. 

Max gets out of the shower with a smile on her face and walks to her bedroom while walking past Victoria's room she hears her scream. "WTF is wrong with her now did someone get her the wrong order from Starbucks?" Max walks into her room feeling refreshed,  
she picks out her typical clothes, jeans, does t-shirt and hoodie. "have i got everything now? OH my bag!" she goes to her desk and picks up her bag and walks out of her room, max sees Vic walking toward the main doors to the dorm looking extra pissed.  
Max just shrugs it off and continues walking to class.

Victoria get's to class and sit in her usually spot next to the vintage cameras in a glass case. She's still thinking about max and it pisses her off that max turned her on so much. Vic takes her tablet out of her bag and looks at her Facebook feed. Taylor posting a pic with her mum in the hospital "i really hope her mum gets better soon, she was so upset when it happened it broke my heart" Vic thought to herself, when she looked up from her tablet she see's max walk into the room and instantly pictures her naked. vic bites her lip when she thinks of it and she can feel herself get turned on all over again. When she looks up she locks eyes with Max then looks back at her tablet.

Max noticed Victoria staring at her when she walked into the class but she thought it was weird that she looked away so quickly when they locked eyes. No bitchy smile or quote "What is wrong with Victoria, she didn't even insult my outfit. i wonder if everything is ok with her. i know she's a massive bitch to me but she still human maybe i'll try and talk to her after class" max thinks, she sits down at the back of the class and gets out her journal, she starts to write into in about the day she had so far as she finished writing the teacher was into the calls

Teacher: "OK everyone take a sit, i hope everyone did the homework i assigned them over the weekend. I'll be grading them tonight."

During class Victoria couldn't help herself, her hand kept slipping between her legs. using her middle finger would put pressure onto jeans to relieve some tension every time she did this she would look at max and hated her self every time. Max would notice Victoria looking at her every now and again but just ignored it. Max was certain she could see her hand move between her legs a lot "maybe she need to go to the toilet but Victoria would just ask." The bell rang and everyone started to leave the classroom, Max looks at Victoria. "Ok Max, she's packing up her stuff. just go up to her and talk to her it'll be fine" Max starts to walk over to Victoria and pats her on the shoulder, Victoria turns around and freezes this has never happened to her. "Victoria are you ok?" Max asked with a worry tone in her voice. 

Is Max worried about me? why the fuck is she worried about me. Once Victoria heard the worried tone in Max's voice all previous sexual thoughts she had was gone and she was fulled with rage. Victoria was just about to insult her but Max started talking again.  
"I just noticed you've not be your normal self, If you ever want to talk don't hesitate to come to my room" Max said with a heartwarming smile. For the first time Victoria didn't want to insult max, her heart started to beat fast. Victoria managed to say "Sure, Max" as she said it Victoria really thought it sounded bitchy she excepted max to frown and walk about but when she look at max's face again she seen a big smile and it made Victoria smile. "My pleasure Victoria, i should be going don't forget my offer when you need it" Max said with a smile and walks out of the class room. "Did max really just make me smile, why is my heart beating so fast?" Victoria thought as she walked out of the classroom. Victoria got to her room and slumps down on her bed "Maybe i should take her up on her offer...no i shouldn't" Victoria Lays down on her bed and fall's asleep.

Max walk's to her room and looks at Victoria's door with a smile "Maybe i should knock and ask her to hang out..No, that would just piss her off. I should just get some sleep." Max gets into her bedroom and takes off her clothes leaving just her underwear then lays on top of her blankets. She fall's asleep straight away.

Victoria wakes up and looks at her phone. 11:30pm "god damn i fell asleep" The whole day comes rushing back to her and she turns red for a few seconds, "I think i'll take max up on her offer now" She changes into pajamas and walk to max's then knocks on the door.

Max wakes up to hearing a knock on her door, she gets up and walks to the door opening it. Max see's Victoria at her door and it wakes her up instantly "h-hi Victoria"

Victoria just see's a sleepy max in just her underwear "*Cough* Hey Max, can i come in?"  
"Oh, sure Victoria" Max steps aside to let Victoria in.  
"Nice panties max" Victoria say's to max teasingly  
Max looks down and see's she just in her underwear. Max face goes completely red " i should get changed"  
"Don't it's ok" Victoria said before thinking  
Max just stares at her dumbfounded  
Victoria turns around and looks at Max Surprised face. "What?" Victoria said with a teasing smile on her face.  
"N-N-Nothing, so is there something you wanted?" Max said as she sat down on her bed trying to hide herself.  
"Ummm well i didn't think that far, just thought i would take you up on your offer" Victoria said with frown on her face.  
"Oh, Great!" Max says with a big smile on her face "Sit down" max pats the space next to her  
Victoria sits next to a half naked max while taking quick looks at her body.  
"Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about" Max said looking into Victoria's Deep brown eyes.  
"So i seen you this morning.." Victoria said looking away from max's eyes.  
"Yeah, you called me a bitch" Max said with a bit a sadness in her voice  
"Oh, yeah ummm sorry about that but that's not what i meant" Victoria move's closer to max  
Max noticed how close Victoria was, she smelled like lavender. Max takes a deep breath and felt she got turned on by how close Victoria was and her smell. "What do you mean then?" Max said barely getting the trembling words out over the urge to just mount her.  
Victoria looked towards max's computer "in the shower" She said quietly but max heard her because of how close they was. Max sent completely red and said "How?" with small hint of fear. Max has gotten really confident over the past year but Victoria power over spreading stuff was something to fear. Victoria looked back at max's red face and opened her mouth "You left the shower curtain open a little and i see. i was in the shower next to you also heard somethings" Victoria said with no hesitation.  
Max's was blushing really hard by now and Victoria could see but all Victoria was thinking about was how much max has been driving her crazy today. They connected when she told her about Nathan, Victoria could tell when she told her that it wasn't about taking a stab at her Max was truly worried about her ever since then Victoria has died down the mean comments. Max looked at Victoria's lips and said "how much did hear and see" Victoria could hear how nervous max was. "I heard all of it and seen all of you"  
Max looked away but Victoria confronting her like this turned her on a little and thinking about Victoria catching her turned her on even more Max could feel herself get wet and remembered she was only wearing a thin piece of material between. Max knew she needed to calm herself down or Victoria would know how much she was turned on by this. "Are you going to tell people" Max said with sadness in her voice. "No, I've done that to" Victoria said proud. Max looked at her face again then her lips and back to her eyes. Victoria knew was going on in max's mind and she was loving it. Victoria may love the thought of being caught but she loved having someone sexually bend to her whim. Victoria grabbed Max by the hips and picked her up then placed max on her lap. Max and Victoria face was inches away from each other. nothing was said between them. Max looked at Victoria lips and Victoria did the same to max. "Max, Kiss me NOW!" Victoria said with a dominated tone in her voice. Max was so wet at the point she was aching to be touched. Max slowly moved even closer to Victoria's face and kissed her deeply. Victoria quickly took control of the situation and put her tongue into max's mouth and made it dance with max's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest got a little steamy while writing that last part XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter come to come soon.


	3. Max and Victoria get sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria finally discover there feelings for eachother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to finish this chapter, i started it and got stuck a few times not knowing where to take it.  
> I do plan on making a few chapter not just about max and victoria sex life but also about there relationship as time goes on.  
> i didn't plan to go to the sexual stuff so soon but i thought i'd have there relationship develop after they embrace each other.

Max moved her hand under Victoria's pajama top to discover that victoria isn't wearing a bra which made max moan into Victoria's mouth. Victoria tried to control the situation and make Max her submissive but as victoria tried to move her hand, max pushed victoria further down on to the bed. Victoria laying down on max's bed shocked at max being so dominate with her, max straddling victoria slowly bend over and starts kissing up Victoria's stomach while unbuttoning her pajama top. Victoria moans "god max!" Max smiles as she keeps moving up toward Victoria's hard nipples, when max reached her nipple's, she starts to suck on Victoria's nipple making her moan even louder. Max nibbled Victoria's nipple "AHHHH!" Victoria jump a little surprise by max once again. Victoria wanted max to go towards her wet vagina "Max!" victoria said with heavy sharp breaths. Max Kiss up to Victoria's neck biting her neck making Victoria gasp. Max slowly slide's her hand down Victoria's chest getting closer and closer to Victoria's pajama shorts waist band, max just about to slip her hand into the waist band when Victoria's flips max underneath her while holding Max's hands above her head. "I'm in charge, not you max" Victoria said to Max. Max looks deep into Victoria's eye and says "Yes, Mistress Victoria" Victoria just looked at max wanting her even more now she could hear the hint of need in max's voice. Victoria look's around for something to tie max with but trying to make sure max doesn't know what she's looking for. Victoria noticed a t-shirt she grabs it and tie's max hands to the bed wooded frame, max looks up at her hand then pulled at the binds making them a little tighter while looking at the binds Max realized that she liked being tied up but even more so by a person she hated at one point. Max looks back at victoria with lust and need in her eyes, she wants victoria more then anything at that moment a person she hated is making her lust and horny. Victoria unhooks max's bra then slowly moves her finger around her nipple, making max squirm under victoria. 

"do you want this hand to go lower?" Victoria said with a evil seductive smile while trailing her fingertips up and down max's soft belly, Max arches her back and says with need "Yes! i do" max's face is bright red at this point making victoria smile even more. "Yes what?" replied victoria moving her fingers a bit lower, "Yes mistress i want your hand to pleasure me". "hehe, good girl" victoria said loving her power over max, she wants to tease max a little more before giving her what she want's so victoria moves her hand down to the waist band of max's panties, Victoria hand moves lower and lower then back up a bit making max arch her back again "Please mistress i need you, i want you." max says while looking at victoria. When Victoria hears max say she needs and wants her it makes Victoria blush a little, Victoria moves her hand to max's clit then circles one finger around it. Victoria moved close to max's ear and whispers "It up to me when my fingers pleasure you my sex slave" Max bites her lip when Victoria calls max her sex slave "Yes mistress" max said wanting victoria in every way. "Good slave" as victoria says that she moves her fingers down spreading max's pussy lips then slowly put her middle finger inside max. "Ahhhh! mistress yes!" max moans. Victoria curls her finger up hitting max's g-spot making max bite her lip and her leg's shake "does my sexy slave like her mistresses fingers?" victoria whispers in max's ear, max moans "Oh god! yes mistress, i'm close to coming" Victoria replies with taking her hands out of her making max frown "Mistress?" max said then victoria slides down max's body until her face is in between max's legs "let's get rid of your panties, should i just rip them off or sloooowly take them off?" Victoria said with a teasing looking on her face. max just bites her lip at the thought of victoria ripping off her panties.

Victoria looks at max's face waiting for an answer but it doesn't matter what max says she's already decided what she'll be doing "you going to answer me my slave" max snaps out of her daydream about victoria ripping off her panties "oh, yes mistress. umm i want you to..rip them off" max said the last past quietly, Victoria heard what max said but pretend to not hear her. "hmmm, well since you wont answer i guess i'll just have to rip them off" as Victoria says that she rips off max's panties in one motion. "ah!" max gets goosebumps when Victoria rips off her panties. "mmmmm so beautiful" victoria says as she moves her head down and kisses up max's leg moving closer to max's clit, Victoria runs her tongue over max's clit making max grab her binds and pull. Victoria starts to flick her tongue over max's clit "Oh Mistress Victoria, your making me cum" max gasp finding it hard to speak as she cums from Victoria tongue. Victoria tastes max as she cums "mmmm" she sits up and thinks about what max would think if she got a whip. "Max?" victoria says to max with some of max's juices on her still, max looks at victoria while still gasping for air "Yes mistress" she says with a smile on her face "Would you like if i whipped you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter got really hot and steamy, hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it ;)


End file.
